


"Nice Coat"

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Angel: the Series, The Sandman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misters Tall Dark and Broody</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nice Coat"

**Author's Note:**

> Angel/Sandman crossover drabble for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sunday_100)[**sunday_100**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sunday_100) crossover challenge
> 
> The crossover, the title/opening line, and the slashiness are all the fault of [](http://offbalance.livejournal.com/profile)[**offbalance**](http://offbalance.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Spoilers: vague S3 Angel

"Nice coat."

Angel jerked toward the source of the voice and did a double take as he appeared to be looking at his own reflection.

"I am the Lord of the Dream World, known by many names. Morpheus is probably the easiest for you."

Angel stared.

"It is unusual that a man should please me so much that I welcome him into my realm."

"Yeah, I'm a champion, what can I say? Exceptions to the rules follow me around." Pause. "You know, the last time I started meeting someone in dreams it nearly led to the end of the world."


End file.
